


热咖啡

by BokuDeath



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, 纯情小短打
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokuDeath/pseuds/BokuDeath
Summary: 感觉他们会有那么点往Femdom发展的意思但是我懒得写了（
Relationships: Timur "Glaz" Glazkov/Taina "Caveira" Pereira
Kudos: 1





	热咖啡

彩虹小队里几乎没人愿意私下与Taina扯上联系，因此当发现脸部迷彩不够用时，Timur对脑海中第一个浮现的画面居然是那张骷髅脸的自己感到非常意外。

鬼使神差地，他还是跑去了审讯室，然而那天Timur非常不凑巧的在午饭时给自己多添了一勺辣酱，当Taina开门出来时他的胃正在发泄不满，他很想喝点什么暖暖肚子，但桌上那杯温热的咖啡很明显并不是为不速之客准备的。

Taina径直绕过他，打开水龙头把手上的血迹马马虎虎处理了下，还顺便把匕首也擦了擦。金属上灯管的反光让Timur回想起了某些不好的回忆——每一次运气不佳的演习都会以Caveira冰冷的刀背作为结束。他甚至怀疑某一天这位粗鲁的小姐会将这个恐怖的吻“不小心”送进他温暖的脖颈。

对方往前挪了两步，抽过椅子岔着腿坐着，抬眼盯着他的蓝眼睛。

在气氛变得更加诡异之前，狙击手才慢吞吞地开口，

“还真是辛苦。”

“嗯哼”对方挑了挑眉，不置可否。“不过我猜你不是为了慰问我才来这种地方的吧。”

好极了，Timur偷偷在裤子上蹭掉手心沁出的汗，他引以为傲的交谈技巧在那位审问者面前无计可施，里诺波利斯人的轮廓在白炽灯下显得格外冷漠，他觉得肚子更疼了，只好僵硬地吐着气，垂下眼睛，帽檐的阴影把他的脸割成两块。

“咖啡？”

“嗯？”

“我说，你喝咖啡可以吗？”巴西姑娘侧身从抽屉里摸出个杯子，语气有些不耐烦。

虽然他提醒自己要有自知之明，要是放聪明点，现在是自觉离开的好时候。但是有谁能拒绝胃痉挛时的热咖啡呢？


End file.
